The invention set forth in this application pertains to new and improved folding structures. More specifically this specification is directed toward folding structures which are considered to be primarily useful for play purposes. It is considered, however, that the principles or concepts of the invention are applicable to a wide variety of diverse structures employed for other purposes.
One of the problems encountered in connection with the care of comparatively small children in a home or in an appropriate child care facility concerns providing adequate equipment for play purposes within the physical space available in such a home or child care facility. It is well established that no one item of play equipment will continuously hold the attention of a child. Further, if the mentality of the child is to grow the child must be continuously exposed to various different types of play equipment. Normally no home has the physical space necessary to supply children with a sufficient number of different items of play equipment to effectively stimulate the development of a child.
To a degree this has been recognized and has resulted in the development of comparatively few items of play equipment capable of being easily disassembled for storage purposes and/or being capable of being manipulated so as to occupy a comparatively small volume for storage purposes. In general there have been few items available for common use which are of such a character that they have been capable of being easily and conveniently collapsed so as to occupy a limited amount of space stored during periods of non-use by children even though there has been a continuing need for many such items.